1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step device for a motorcycle for placing the driver's foot thereon.
2. Description of Background Art
The step device for a motorcycle comprises a platform for placing the driver's foot, and a bank sensor for touching the ground when the vehicle body is inclined, and the bank sensor used in the related art employs a bar-shaped bolt members having a semi-spherical head portion to be screwed into the platform.
However, in the case where the aforementioned bar-shaped bolt member having a semi-spherical head portion is used as a bank sensor, when the vehicle body is inclined during travel and it comes in touch with the ground, the bolt member comes into point contact with the ground, which causes relatively large sound and vibrations.